This invention relates to cable outlet adaptors, for example for providing support and strain relief at the point where a cable passes out of a housing.
It is an object of this invention to provide a cable outlet adaptor which can be converted from an in-line configuration (in which the cable extends both through and away from the housing along generally the same line) to a right-angle configuration (in which the cable extends through the housing substantially at a right angle to the line along which it extends away from the housing), or vice-versa, even though the cable is already terminated at both ends to other devices.